


Return

by TenTonParasol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenTonParasol/pseuds/TenTonParasol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an assignment off-world, Ordo returns to Coruscant. A tiny ficlet of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

If he weren’t for the armor in his bag and the blasters hidden under his coat, he passes for anyone else returning home from a long, off-world trip. But it’s not a home of his he returns to in the middle of the night. It’s Besany Wennen’s.

Ordo drops his bag at one end of the couch, the plates clattering as it lands– _note to self: pack them better next time_ –and throws his jacket over it. More carefully, he his blasters on the caf table. Finally, his burdens laid down, the physical ones anyway, he collapses at the other end of the couch, falling into the company of tastefully arranged throw pillows. A warm bed, and more importantly the comfort of his beloved, is only another few meters away. He just needs to be off his feet for a few minutes right now.

It’s a classy enough neighborhood, where massive holoboards don’t flood the apartment through the unadorned windows. But there is just enough glow from the city, just enough moonlight on this clear night reflecting through the transparisteel to let him recognize the familiar shapes of the room unaided.

Just enough to notice the things that changed too. A lampshade cutting a more cylindrical silhouette. A small, leafy plant in residence on the caf table. A table runner in a lighter color. Small, ultimately insignificant changes. Yet…

_Life goes on without me._

He hears footsteps, barefoot soft, from behind him. Besany startles awake at every small noise in the night, fearful someone has finally come for her. A quiet hope in him wakes. Maybe she lies half-awake while he’s away, anticipating his return.

He makes no movement, mindful to not startle her. “ _Cyar’ika_ ,” he whispers.

As soon as his voice cuts through the night, a small sigh of recognition and relief sounds back.

He straightens to meet her as she rounds the couch–she pausing half a moment, presumably to set down her borrowed Mer-Sonn. He finds her hand and tugs her down into his lap. She comes willingly and straddles his hips, the soft fabric of her nightdress easy under his hands–but it isn’t sex and desire.

Well, there is desire, but of a different sort. A gentler, more insistent longing. He hugs her waist tightly and rests his head against her shoulder. She threads her fingers through his hair and rests her cheek on his head. He holds her to him; she holds him to her.

He closes his eyes, focusing on just Besany. The comfort of her arms wrapped around him. The soothing rhythm of her breathing falling in time with his. The scent of a missed dab of cleansing oil behind her jaw. He cannot help but feel he still smells of smoke and burning.

If he does, she seems not to mind. She holds him, running her fingers through his hair, almost humming quietly to herself. When he breathes to speak, she holds him tighter, silencing him.

So they remain in one another’s arms.

Finally, after a while both long and not long enough, she draws back, and he lifts his head to meet her eyes.

“I missed you,” she whispers, her voice kept low by the darkness, by the little space between them. She presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “Welcome home.”

Yes, he’s _home_.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Cyar'ika_ ( _Mando'a_ ) - sweetheart


End file.
